1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to flight controls for remotely controlled vehicles.
More particularly, the invention relates to, preferably two-way, voice-activated command and control for radio-controlled (R/C) vehicles, as well as for control of virtual or simulated remotely-controlled vehicles such as utilized in a vehicle control simulator.
2. Background Art
Ownership and operation of R/C model vehicles has increased over the past few decades. It is now a hobby enjoyed by many adults, as well as younger people.
The following is a brief description and example of a typical control scenario for piloting a conventional R/C model airplane, variations on this description are available in the art. Pilot controls consist of a hand-held controller with various modules including an electrical, electronic or micro-processor-based control function, a radio frequency transmitter function, and a radio frequency receiver function. The controller is commonly configured to be held in both of (between) the user's hands, and contains two (left and right) flight control levers (commonly referred to as “joysticks”) that can be manually actuated (pivoted) in at least two orthogonal directions. These levers commonly control the basic flight control functions of the airplane. The pilot using his or her right-hand fingers (or right-hand thumb) moves the right control lever left or right for proportional movement of the airplane's ailerons (banking control) and up and down for proportional movement of elevator (pitch control). The pilot's left hand fingers (or left hand thumb) moves the left control lever left to right for proportional movement of rudder (yaw control) and up and down for proportional movement of engine throttle (engine speed or vehicle velocity control). Collectively, these controls are generally to referred to herein as aircraft “trim” controls. All other controls (the “auxiliary” controls) for the aircraft, such as raising and lowering of retractable landing gear and flaps, electronically changing the proportional rate of aircraft “trim” controls and the linear to exponential rate of aircraft “trim” controls (dual-rate controls), applying landing gear wheel brakes, applying air brakes, shutting off the engine, opening and closing boom doors, etc., are commonly triggered with a variety of mechanical switches and equivalent manually-operable devices mounted on the hand-held controller. Common switch types used for these purposes include push button, rotary, toggle, and slide switches. The pilot actuates these switches with his or her fingers as well as, and sometimes simultaneously with actuation of the aircraft “trim” controls. Thus, proper control of R/C aircraft 20 requires a developed level and combination of manual dexterity, manual response times, and visual line-of-sight with the vehicle.
Problems in control of R/C aircraft can arise in a number of circumstances. For example, any need to take your eyes off of the aircraft while flying under control even for a moment many times causes a problem upon trying to regain a visual on it in the air. When the pilot looks back up in the sky for the aircraft, the aircraft's anticipated position is not always where its true position is. By the time the pilot finds the aircraft position by sight and determines its current attitude in the air and responds with the corrective control adjustments to regain controlled flight the aircraft many have crashed.
One of the more difficult aspects of flying R/C aircraft under control involves controlling an aircraft at low altitude flight. The reaction times with administering changes to aircraft “trim” controls are very minimal to overt crash landings. So any loss of the pilot's line of sight to the aircraft as well as allowing his or her fingers and or thumbs to break contact with the aircraft “trim” controls are conditions which will frequently lead to crashes.
As both the field and the users have matured during the past number of years, the market has responded and model R/C vehicles have become more realistic, more complicated, larger sized, and more expensive. The danger of practicing on this expensive equipment is the risk of loss if the vehicle crashes.
Simulation software is available to simulate the operation and control of R/C vehicles. This software assists the novice in acquiring the needed skills without the danger of crashing and destroying a potentially expensive vehicle, and to assist the experienced person in keeping and honing control skills when not in the field. Although available, not all novice users will utilize this software to acquire the necessary skills to become proficient in controlling R/C vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for improved control of R/C vehicles, including during simulation and training in the control of such vehicles.